Night 329
The Greedy King of Man (強欲な人の『王』 Gōyokuna Hito no "Ō") is Night 329 of the Manga manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Sinbad invites Alibaba to give his own opinion about the way the world should be. Alibaba asks him, whether he still retains his own self, considering everyone's rukh had been overwritten. However, Sinbad states that his will remained intact, much like Aladdin's, calling him an enigma. Alibaba speculates that could be from already having died once - then turns to Aladdin to yell at him not to be so disrespectful towards Sinbad. Aladdin thinks Alibaba has been brainwashed as well, but Alibaba laughs and says that he is still himself. He tells Aladdin that Sinbad has been thinking about how to improve the world as well, just like them. He adds that Sinbad wants to eliminate conflict from the world, and urges him not to argue with him. Sinbad and Aladdin agree in confusion, before Alibaba turns to the former. He tells Sinbad that he really enjoyed their business competition, and as he thought about why that was the case, it was Masrur that inadvertently gave him the answer, when he told him not to get on Sinbad's case so much. He tells Sinbad that he's the person that he admires the most, but despite being so incredible, he's still just a human being. He continues that, because neither of them knew how things would go, and what would happen next, their contest could be really interesting. However, now that Sinbad has become a god, he can make things go the way he wants them to, every time. With sadness, he rhetorically asks whether the two can't compete anymore, because that would be boring for a god, then states that he's lonely now. Sinbad smiles, then asks him if he's aware how the world is structured. He explains that the world they live in is ruled by a single god, which is a role that Ugo once played. Upon stating he met him in the Sacred Palace, Aladdin asks if he really did, and Sinbad confirms, saying that he'd gone insane. When the two ask him what he means, Sinbad explains that the universe is made of countless layers of worlds, with each of them having different gods. He tells them Ugo obtained the power to switch the places in that order. He says that, having that power, it would be possible to send Aladdin into this world, switch positions with Il-Illah, and steal its power. To strengthen his point, he swaps the pen he's holding in his hand with Il-Illah and the universe it is controlling, and then squeezes them in his fist, much to Alibaba's and Aladdin's shock. He continues that protecting this world was simple, but the reason Ugo ultimately decided to use mankind to get rid of Il-Illah and Al-Thamen was because he didn't possess Sinbad's ambition. He states that people without dreams and desires have no choice but to play out the roles others give them, but he is different. He says that if there is a god, he will surpass him and continue ascending the gods above him, forever. When asked why he would do such a thing, he replies that he simply wants to. He says that for doing that, he's thinking of making this world's rukh completely anew. Aladdin and Alibaba need a moment to realise what he means, finally asking Sinbad if everyone would die, including his comrades. Sinbad confirms, saying that with that, he will be able to reach new heights, assuring them that he will bring the two with him and that they will have fun. Aladdin says he is wrong, But Sinbad smashes the table with his hand, saying that he is never wrong, and that if there are countless gods, justice and evil just don't exist. His hand falls off at that point, and he smiles, saying that he hasn't gotten used to this body yet. Aladdin says that he is no longer human, but Sinbad says that he is, and that this is the reason why he will follow his dreams, and why he is greedier than any good in any dimension. Navigation Category:Final Arc